The Start of a New Beginning
by InnerCherry
Summary: In this story X.A.N.A never esisted,Yumi starts going to Kadic and meets the rest of the gang.It's short,and myfirst fi so be kind with whatever type of review you have.Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**The Start of a New Beginning**

**Chapter 1**

_LyokoanPrincess here with my fist fanfic: Yay me!Well remember this is my first fic,so be nice if you review!Flames are excepted if nice and this story is raited PG just incase. And now for the story!_

''Black,that's what i'll wear.''Yumiasha Ishiyama siad.It was the firstday of school for her, and she wanted to have an atitude suggestion appearence for her first classes.The asain girl picked out a black mini-skirt and a blck longsleeves halter that showed her midriff.

''Yumi dear, we have to go so we can see your new dorm!Yumi's mother shouted from the stairs.

''Almost ready!''she shouted back.Yumi tucked her journal,notebooks,and pencils in her backpack,grabbedher suitcases,and left her motel room.

''I'm sort of glad your staying at Kadic. You can stay close to us, yet learn how to live on your own.''Her mother convinced herself.

Arriving at her new school, Yumi said good bye to her mother,who started crying and drove off.The ebony-haired girl started walking towards the princible's office.After a brief talk with the him,the P.E. teacher,Jim, showed her to a room shared with a petite pink haired girl named Aelita Stones.

''Hi!Welcome to Kadic!''She exclaimed.''I'll show you around after you've finished unpacking.''With that siad,Aelita helped Yumi unpack and they headed to the courtyard.Aelita went straight for a group of kids,three boys and a girl.

''Good morning guys. i'd like you to meet my roommate,Yumi.Yumi this is Odd Dellarobia and Mia Smith,my boyfriend Jeremie Belpois,And Ulrich Stern.''THe pink haired girl said.As they said hello,Yumi took a good look at their outfits. _A/N:have you heard of the saying 'what you wear expresses who you are'? _Odd wore yellow skaster shoes,purple bell-botimish pants,a yellow tank,and a tooshort mddriff shirt that showed the bottom of his yellow tank.His defied gravity andwas spiked high, a purple diomond shaped spot in the middle.Mia sported a red tee that matched her red hair.Her faded jeans had holes in it and were atoo big so were hekd up with a black belt.She had onwhite penny-loafers,Jeremie was wearing glasses,a blue turtle neck,tan capris,and brown sneckers all matching his blond hair.Ulrich wore a white a tank under a light green overshirt.His deep greencargo pantsand white skaters shoes comented his emersld green eyes and chocolate brown hair.Aelita in her short pink jumper dress and long sleeve hoodie went past Odd and Mia, who were holding hands, and kissed Jeremie on the cheek.

''H-hi.'' Yumi said nervously.Ulrich was going to say something when a high pitched voice screeched:

''Ulrich deary,whose the gothic tramp standing there?''

''She's not a tramp and her name's Yumi.''The brunette replied angrily.

''Go away and try to grow a brain.''Odd retorted.Everyone laughed as she she stomped off.

'' That was Sissy Delmas,the principle's daughter.She's a coceited brat who loves Ulrich and he hates her guts.'' Aelita explained.Yumi spent the whole day with them seeing as they had all the same classes.During classes,Yumi sat between Ulrich and Aelita.Instead of taking notes,she wrote in her jornal and drew in her notebooks.At lunch, Yumi sat again by Ulrich Seeing as the others were sitting by their boy friend or girlfriend.

''Hey,Yumi?''Ulrich said.

''Yes,Ulrich.''Yumi replied whilst turning to look at him.

''Since there's no more classes and everyone else has plans,you wanna go get some ice-cream later if your not to busy?'' He asked blushing slightly.Yumi pinked up too before saying ok.Ulrich smiled and said he'd meet her at her room.After lunch the both left and met up at her room.As they walked across the courtyard they were confonted by a black haired guy.

''Yumi, let's go.''He demanded.Yumi paled a bit but didn't back down.

''Justin,I didn't know you went to Kadic.''SHe responded a rather cooly.

''You know him?''Ulrich inquired.All Yumi did was nod.

''Let's go!''Justin repeated.Yumi walked off with Ulrich,heading for the park,leaving Justin to fume.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Start of a New Beginning**

**Chapter 2**

_I'm back!So what'd ya think? Was the first chapter good,or bad?Well, don't 4get 2 R&R after this chapter!_

When they werehidden by the trees,sat down and sighed.Ulrich sat down next to her.The to sat in silence for a while until Yumi broke it.

''I'm so sorry about that,Ulrich.I just-wll I just wasn't expecting to see him again.'' She finished.

''It's okay, but how do you even know him?''He replied.

''Ex-boyfriend.He was a fat jerk.When I broke up with him,he never let it go.''

''Oh.Well, let's just forget about him and get some ice-cream.It cheers up everyone.''

At this Yumi had to smile.The Japenese girl let him help her up, and the two started walking towards the ice-cream shop.As they ate their frozen treat,they talked about each other's past though staying away from the Justin subject.After they were finished,Yumi and Ulrich went for a walk in the park.

''Thanks for taking me out, Ulrich.though you didn't have to pay for my ice-cream.''Yumi said.

''Your welcome and it was my treat.''Urich responded.

''Oh, how sweet.To bad Yumi has a boyfriend already Ulrich.''a voice sneered behind them.They whipped around to see Justin glaring at them.They glared back, holding his gaze.

''I don't have a boyfriend anymore,Justin.We are through and have been for two years!''Yumi half-shouted at him.That time it must have gotten through his head,Either becuose she was giving him a death glare or becouse Ulrich grabbed Yumi's hand after she was finished.Without a word, he turned and stalked away.

The ebony-haired girl was clearly taken aback by his acception that there was nomore 'them'.After a while,the two went back to the dorm building so they didn't get in trouble.Ulrich walked Yumi to her dorm.

''Ihad a great time Ulrich.Despite the Justin thing.''Yumi said.

''Yeah, I had a grate time too, Yumi.''Ulrich responded.They both smiled softly.

''Well,good night Ulrich,''

'' 'Night Yumi.''The brunette hesitated before going and gave Yumi a kiss on the cheeck before turing to go back to his dorm.

_Well don't 4get 2 R&R!I'll leave it open-ended for you to fill in yhe blanks-_

_LyokoanPrincess_


End file.
